


Utter Disgust

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers Episode 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's not a fan of war paint but Vex has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because I was bored, I also haven't fully watched Episode 55 so liberties were taken.

“Absolutely not!”

Percy watched in disgust, scrunching up his nose as Keyleth happily applied the soot as a sort of war paint across her cheeks. He made a face when Pike proceeded to follow by burying her hand in the soot only to almost slap her face to leave a sooty hand print only made funnier by the sloppy grin that had appeared on the gnomes’ face.

Soon the rest of the group followed suit all happily applying face paint to each other, giggling as they did so except Percy whom backed away from the group trying to keep his distance and not get soot over his new coat as he checked on his broken guns. As he busied himself losing himself in his thoughts, he had failed to notice Vex walk over to him with an air of mischief in her wake as she approached, her hands hidden behind her back.

“Percival?”

“Yes?” Percy glanced up and at the last second his eye caught Vex’s hand coming towards his face before he felt her finger drag down his face along his nose and mouth.

“I feel violated.” He made a disgruntled face at her even as she chuckled to herself, her lips caught between her teeth.

“You look lovely, darling.” She patted his cheek with her clean hand with a wide grin before walking away back to the group and Percy brought his hand to his face where Vex had petted him.

_Maybe it wasn’t so disgusting after all._


End file.
